


Nothing Is Set In Stone, But That Tattoo On Your Hand Tells Me You're The One

by Soulstrong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its just for fun, Just something to work on from time to time, Laith, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, do not expect much, klance, not meant to offend anybody also, yorance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstrong/pseuds/Soulstrong
Summary: Lance McClain is a renowned flirt; everybody knows that. He sees no problem with having a little fun until you meet the "one". Sure, he believes in soulmates and of course he can't wait to meet his, but what he doesn't understand is the desire to wait for them to come along. Lance has never been patient and he probably never will, so why wait until he meets his soulmate to fool around?Keith Kogane is a man with quite the past. His parents unfortunate deaths and unhappiness, despite being soulmates, leaves Keith jaded and pessimistic about his own soulmate. Whoever they are must love Keith for Keith and not because he's their soulmate. This also means that they can hate Keith for being Keith, without knowing Keith's their soulmate. But, hey, at least it's better than faking it.What will happen when the flirt's and the pessimist's (REALIST!) worlds collide and suddenly join together.  Join these angsty 18-year-olds on there tricky romance and discovering just who their soulmates really are.Everything goes to their rightful owners I do not own Voltron or the characters or the idea of soulmates I just own the plot. Please do not repost anywhere.





	Nothing Is Set In Stone, But That Tattoo On Your Hand Tells Me You're The One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marks We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444320) by [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name). 



> Hey all so this is just something I'm going to work on to get the creative juices flowing and stay productive. Well if you want to call writing a Klance fan-fiction productive. Anyway so yeah just need to have an outlet and maybe this fic will be it. Just something I'm trying so please do not expect too much; I am by no means a writer lol. So here I am acting on my love of red and blue pairings and soulmate fics. Enjoy if you can and feel free to comment or anything you want.

Monday, god why does it have to be Monday? For Kieth and about a few other thousand people it's not just any old Monday. It's August 13th to be exact, the first day of classes. A day that Keith has been dreading since he got out for summer. A couple months ago Kieth graduated from his local public high school, Gibson High in Maine. But, now he's attending Garrison University in Florida where his brother, Shiro, is going. Keith moved in with him around the end of June and got a job at Shiro's soulmate's coffee shop.

Shiro's soulmate's name is Allura and she owns a small coffee shop near campus called "Alfor's"- it used to be her father's, but when he passed away he gave it to Allura and her uncle, Coran. It's a really cool place; a lot of the college students go their all throughout the day. Shiro thinks it would be a good way for Keith to make friends, but in all honesty Keith would rather just graduate and make it through college without making too much of a name for himself here.

Keith has never been able to stay in one place for too long because until he was 16 he was in the foster care system moving from place to place. Sometimes he didn't have to move schools when he moved from house to house, but most of the time he did. Keith was always known as the new kid or the foster kid . Most of the time he didn't really care what anybody had to say about him, but every school has that one annoying kid that liked to get up in Keith's face and let Keith know that he's an orphan like it was new information to Keith. Well, let's just say Keith has never been one who is slow to anger and at the time Keith really did take the whole orphaned foster kid as an insult. Keith has learned to keep calm when facing kids like that, but now he's an adult even if he doesn't feel much different. But, Keith can't solve his problems with a punch to the jaw anymore, not that that ever really solved any of his problems before. If anything it either escalated the situation or made him an outcast.

But, Garrison University is going to be different. Keith is with his brother, he's not planning on moving anymore, he's got a job, and he's really simmered down since high school. No more detentions and mandatory meeting that require his parents to attend and the awkward "my foster parents aren't coming no there is nobody else" conversation that follows once his foster parents decide to not show up to the meeting. Nope this is the start of a completely new life for Keith. He got adopted by Shiro's parents—the Takashi's—who actually care about him and despite being somewhat of a delinquent Keith managed to keep his grades high enough to get into the same University as Shiro. As far as Keith's concerned things are looking up and there's nothing but late night study sessions and coffee grounds ahead.

As soon as Keith's 7am alarm went off he was already awake to turn it off as fast as he can in an attempt to not wake up Shiro only to remember that Shiro isn't human and goes to the gym at the ass crack of dawn like a psycho. Seriously how can Shiro function, not that Keith has any room to talk. Keith rarely ever sleeps so it's not uncommon from Keith to already be awake sometimes even before Shiro, but that doesn't mean he wants to engage in physical labor. Keith would much rather watch Netflix shows or movies in the morning until he is forced to move and save his gym-time for the afternoon or night either before or after his shift at Alfor's.

Keith is taking a 8am Intro to Chem class, which he really didn't want to but his friend Pidge is making him take it with her. He isn't really sure what exactly he wants to do for the rest of his life yet, but Pidge convinced him that a little Chem in his life wouldn't kill him.....probably.

Well, it only takes Kieth about 20 minuets to get ready opting for the classic black jeans and shirt with a hint of red checked plaid. This particular outfit never fails him. Once Keith is dressed he quickly combs his bed head and brushes his teeth and makes his way towards the door nearly forgetting his book bag and gloves. Keith wears a pair of black finger-less gloves everyday any day not because he is making a fashion statement or because he rides a motorcycle, but because it covers a certain mark he's been trying to ignore for years. His soulmark.

It's not that Keith hates soulmates or doesn't want one, no that's not it at all. In fact Keith wouldn't mind finding his soulmate one day. Just not yet and not just because they saw his soulmark. Call Keith old fashioned, but he doesn't want the only thing that he and his soulmate to have in common is that they have the same tattoo on their hands. He would like to actually meet his soulmate and form a real bond before anything. Keith doesn't want to rush into anything like his parents did, no Keith would never make that mistake. If Keith is supposed to fall in love, which the universe seems to think he will, it will be because his soulmate loves Keith for Keith not because of a tattoo of a lion paw on his left hand. 

Keith locks his and Shiro's apartment door sending a quick text Shiro's way letting him know he's heading to class and walks down the stairs from the 3rd floor and to his parking spot where his red motorcycle is parked. Keith turns the key starting the engine feeling the motorcycle vibrate underneath him letting him know that it still works. Keith refurbished and basically put this motorcycle back together from parts. He's very proud of his handy work, but not so proud of how much of his own money went into it. The motorcycle used to belong to his dad a long time ago; Keith found it in his old garage awhile back and decided to fix it up. He's been working on the particular vehicle for quite some time. Wherever Keith went the bike came no matter what. Fixing his bike was Keith's escape from things--like meditation. 

Keith pulled into the student parking lot closes to the science building. He knows that nobody around here really steals cars and bikes like some of his old neighborhoods had a reputation for, but he still always feels weird leaving his bike out, that;s why when he goes to work he drive it around back and brings it inside to where employees only are allowed to go. He basically had to beg Allura to let him keep it there, which of course she said yes. Allura could never resist a pouty Keith.

Keith pulled out his phone to text Pidge, she got him into this mess the least she could do is sit next to him.

KEITH: Yo I'm outside the science building heading inside. Are you here?

PIDGEY: Yup already inside saving you a seat in the far middle row.

KEITH: Wow. I'm surprised. I thought you would have had us sitting in the first row.

PIDGEY: Keith this in INTRO to Chem why would sit in the front and risk being caught for doing work for classes that actually challenge me.

KEITH: Point taking, but if this doesn't challenge then why are you taking it and why am I here?

PIDGEY: Stupid rules say I need god grades in intro so I can go to gen despite my already superb grades in high school chem. Oh and you're here to suffer with me.

KEITH: I should have expected no less and you should have taken AP Chem when you had the chance.

PIDGEY: I didn't have the chance. I graduated before I could.

KEITH: That's what graduating early. Be punished for being smart.

PIDGEY: That's society I guess

KEITH: lol hey I'm coming into classroom

PIDGEY: I seeeee u

Keith pens the door to room 213 to see Pidge waving to him signaling him to come over to her. She is indeed saving him a spot with her book bag on the chair next to her. When he gets closer she removes the bag for him to sit down.

"Sup" she greeted

"Oh nothing just ready to chem my chem on" Keith deadpanned

Pidge gave him a unamused, tired look and went back to her phone screen, "That's the spirit."

Keith gave a little smirk before pulling out his laptop to pull up the professor's slides that he posted on the website and then opened a separate tab to look at new motorcycle helmets, his is getting a little dingy. He looked at Pidge to see her doing something similar.

The class went by somewhat seamlessly. The Professor, Prof. Suzuki, just really went over the syllabus and started on ions and how the periodic table works. Keith also has not taken AP in high school, but he's pretty sure that his regular chemistry knowledge will do him just fine for now.

Class ended about 10 minutes early which is fine for Keith because his next class is across campus in the ethics building. He and Pidge are walking in the same direction because she has calculus next in the Social Arts building which right next to the Ethics.

Pidge turns to Keith to say something, "Hey what class are you going to again?"

"Studies in Applied Ethics" He replies

"Which professor do you have?" she asks

Keith doesn't respond right away because he is trying to remember who he picked. Keith waited until last minuet to pick his classes so he mostly picked his classes based on the times that worked for him instead of going on ratemyprofessor like he should have.

"Prof. Simmons, I think." He remembered

Pidge sighed in relief, "Oh thank god, I know you just picked based on times so I thought you might have gotten Shirley and trust me Matt had her and what could have been an easy A turned into a grueling C."

Keith winced, "Oh well feww then I guess."

Pidge laughed, "Feww is right, my friend." she smiled at Keith "Anyway is this your last class for the day?" she asked

"Yeah" Keith answered

"Same" she returned "After your class so you want to head to the cafeteria and grab a bite?"

"Sounds good to me" he replied

"Sweet, good luck in Ethics" she waved bye

"Have fun in Calc." He called out after her

She waved to him from behind and continued into the Social Arts building. He looked away and went into the Ethics building and straight into room 101 where his class is being held. It was a pretty small classroom compared to the giant Chem. room. There were three rows and he picked a seat in the middle row. There was only three other people in the room with him and as he took out his book and binder a few more students came trickling in. Most just went into an open seat on onto their phones and Keith was about to do the same but a guy with hair so blonde it almost looked white and relatively pale skin sat right next to him. Keith didn't expect to not have anybody set next to him; that would just be unrealistic, but there were open spots still available. The guy had on baggy cargo pants and a plain navy blue T-Shirt on. The guy got his book out and looked Keith's way and gave him a quick smile of recognition.

"Hey are you the guy who had the old school Harley this morning?" the guy inquired

Keith's eyes widen a little both with surprise and interest. Not everybody knows about bikes. "Yeah that was me." Keith replied

"Looked like it was in good condition for its age. It's an Fl Duo Glide, Right?" he asked

Keith nodded

"Hmmmm 1974?" he speculated while drawing out the nineteen trying to contemplate the correct year.

"1948" Keith corrected

The guy's eyes widen as he sat up, "Are you shitting me and it still looks that good? Damn what did you do go back in time and bring it back?"

Keith smiled and felt a wave of pride wash over him. He's been working real hard to keep that bike in tip top shape and here's this guy who obviously knows what he's taking about praising him for it,

"I'm Rolo, by the way. Rolo Flenderson.", he introduced himself offering a handshake.

"Keith Kogane." Keith said accepting the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Keith. " Rolo smirked

"Nice to meet you too." Keith responded

The professor came in shortly after that and started class. He mostly just talked about the syllabus like most of the professors on the first day. Prof. Simmons the went on to ask what everyone want to learn about and did that thing where we went around the class to told everyone their names, major, and fun fact. 'Keith Kogane, undeclared, and I work at a coffee shop that also sells baked goods.' After class he and Rolo actually exchanged numbers before they said goodbye to each other. Keith knows he didn't really have any intentions to make a lot of friends, but that didn't mean he expected to make none and Rolo seemed like a pretty cool dude. Plus it's good to get your classmates numbers so you can help each other out.

Pidge was waiting for him outside his classroom and she and Keith walked to the cafeteria. The school cafeteria was pretty small for a bigger school, but that didn't stop Pidge and Keith from finding a place to sit. It was pretty early for lunch anyway, but both Pidge and Keith often skip breakfast so lunch becomes brunch for them.

The prices for food at the cafeteria are just enough to be considered acceptable for a college student's budget, but there are certain things on the menu that Keith would never order because of price alone—the Cuban sandwich for instance.

After Keith ordered a bagel with cream cheese and Pidge ordered her chicken tenders, they got their food and sat down. Pidge told Keith about her classes so far and what she plans to do for next semester. Keith doesn't know how in the world Pidge could already be planning for next semester's classes when this semester just started today, but hey she knows what she wants to do that's more than Keith could say. Pidge also started to talk about her friends from high school that also came to Garrison. She said she's glad that they're here because then it will make adjusting much easier and Keith doesn't know if he was visibly distressed or not but Pidge made sure to reassure Keith that she would not leave him in the dust and maybe he and her friends could meet up together and hang out.

"Yeah that sounds.....nice, Pidge."

"Oh don't be like that Keith. I mean I know you're a lone emo, but come on live a little." Pidge nugged him from across the table with a joking grin on her face. Keith smiled back and checked his phone only to see the time.

"Oh crap, Pidge, I'm going to be late for work. Sorry I got to go." Keith said as he stuffed the rest of his bagel in his mouth and gathered his stuff together.

"Oh that's fine Keith, but I didn't know you had a job down here, yet." Pidge stated tiliting her head in confusion.

"Yeah yeah I work with your brother at Alfor's" Keith clarified getting out of the booth with all of his belongings.

"Oh really!" Pidge exclaimed "Why didn't I know that?" she whispered to herself with her eyebrows furrowed as if trying to figure out why Matt didn't tell her or if he did and she wasn't paying attention. Probably the latter. "Oh well, I'll come visit you eventually. You know I love my caffeine."

Keith smiled, "That I do, Pidgey" the nickname earned Keith a tired groan from Pidge and a demand to stop calling her that, which he always ignores. With that he said his goodbye and made his way to the door trying to get to Alfor's as fast he can. He's very lucky that Alfor's isn't far away far campus at all. 7 minutes tops.

                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday Monday Monday golly gee does Lance hate Mondays, but not just any Mondays. Only Mondays where school is in session. So far Lance's day consisted of General Psychology and Human Development both of which just brushed over the syllabus and went straight into a lecture and to top it all of not one fun person in the class. By the looks of it most are sticks in the mud or just completely bored and only taking the class as a requirement. The only good part of today was Lance's Human Development class was cut short because the professor's daughter needed to be picked up from school early or something Lance didn't really listen to why they were being let out 45 minutes early and chose to focus more on the being let out early part. 

Lance was going to shoot a quick text to Hunk, his best friend since elementary school, to meet Lance in the school cafeteria but he saw Hunk walking from the parking lot. Lance ran over to Hunk with a big, ever present smile on his face.

"HUUUNNKK!" Lance screamed engulfing his friend in a huge bear hug.

"Woah! Hey Lance, feeling alright?" Hunk croaked out having the wind get knocked out of him from Lances hug.

"Yes, well, kind of. Today has been soooo boring BUT class let out early because of a sick child so everything is better I guess. That is until I have to go to Chem, then it will be bad for 1 hour and 15 minutes. " Lance rambled still clinging to Hunk. "Also you give the best hugs." Lance added

"Well I'm happy I could be of assistance" Hunk chuckled, "but people are staring."

"They're jealous Hunk. They're jealous."

"Hey Hunk, you trying to make a move on my boyfriend? Don't you have a soulmate already, you can't have both." A female voice jokingly says. Lance and Hunk look up to see a tall girl with sandy blonde hair and beach tanned skin along with a pair of blue eyes.

Lance saw her and let go of Hunk to give the girl a quick kiss, "Hey Nyma."

"Hey babe, rough day?" she asked

"Boring morning." Lance responded 

"Oh well I think I can help with that" she purred leaning closer to Lance's face, "but not right now" she suddenly jerked away. "I'm meeting my friend Sophia for a friend date at Panera. Bye got to go. Bye Hunk." She says giving Lance a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the student parking lot.

"Bye, Nyma." Hunk waved and turned back to Lance. "Soooo, that's still going on?" 

Lance looked back at Hunk with eyebrow raised, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lance questioned back

Hunk looked away sheepishly, "Oh no reason no reason, besides the fact that you two are not soulmates."

"Hunk old buddy, old pal, old friend, being soulmates has nothing to do with me and Nyma. We are just having fun until we meet 'the one'." Lance said adding air quotes around 'the one', "No strings attached, like always." Lance explained

"Yeah no strings attached, except when they either want to break up or find their soulmate and leave you depressed and sulky for a couple weeks until the cycle restarts." Hunk accused 

"Wha-what? Tha-that does not happen......all the time." Lance says unconvincingly

"All. The time." Hunk pushes    

"Listen Hunk, I love my soulmate or at least I'm sure I will eventually, but for now I see no point in wasting my time. I'm a curious teenage boy with needs; there is no rule that says I must wait for my soulmate in order to do stuff. Have I ever loved any of the people I've dated? No. Was it because we weren't soulmates? Not entirely, none of us really clicked. But, isn't that BECAUSE we're not soulmates? I mean a soulmate is supposed to be the one person in the world who is perfect for you, right? So, of course, I would love to meet them, but I refuse to meet them and not have a single clue how relationships work and if they've decided to wait for me then that's all the more reason for me to do this. Someone has to know what they're doing or the relationship will fall apart. So, think of what I'm doing as research and I'm just trying to make studying fun, Hunk." Lance divulged

"Okay, first of all, gross. Second of all, don't you feel bad about using these people?" Lance recoiled at Hunks words and made a pained face.

"Using? Hunk, I swear I am not using anybody. I make rules of engagement pretty clear. When entering into a relationship with me nothing is a secret and we both have a mutual understanding. No commitment, just fun." Lance said trying to justify his actions. "Let's go the cafeteria I'm starving." Hunk nodded and they made their way towards the cafeteria building.

"Right right and what's going to happen when you actually meet your soulmate and you have to commit yourself to a real relationship." Hunk said trying to continue the previous conversation not willing to this go because despite Hunk absolutely loving Lance, he doesn't necessarily agree with Lance's methods. 

"Um... because one thing will be different with my soulmate." Lance said turning back to Hunk making complete eye contact with him sporting a shit-eating grin on his face, while not watching were he's going, "We'll be in love." he confirms, stepping into the cafeteria eyes still on Hunk walking straight inside where Lance collides with another person, their heads banging together. 

Pain surged through Lance's head as he started to really regret the dramatic effect he tried to provide Hunk with. Lance's mind was distracted with his own head until a voice, barley two inches in front of him, spoke up and said, "Hey watch where your-" the boy who Lance ran into's words were cut off when he looked up at Lance and Lance suddenly felt at a loss for words as well. The sight he was greeted with was two deep violet eyes that resembled the color used for depicting galaxies and Lance wasn't sure if it was the head injury or if there were literal stars in this boy's eyes. Lance was so mesmerized by this kid's eyes he almost didn't have time to appreciate who they belonged to; pale skin with freckles so faint around his nose and under his eyes that from a normal distance Lance wouldn't have noticed and long hair as dark as night. Lance would almost call this boy gorgeous if it wasn't for the unfortunate haircut he had. Alas, one fatal flaw.

Lance's thoughts were interrupted by the boy he just ran into breaking eye contact and declaring he had to go, leaving Lance dumbfounded. Lance watched the stranger leave and turned back to Hunk, who just bore witness to the whole ordeal, "Who the hell was that?" Hunk just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal that both he and Lance had no idea who this mysterious creature was. 

"Lance! Hunk!" both Lance and Hunk turned around at the sound of their names being called only to see Pidge eating her chicken tenders alone in a booth. Lance waved to her and she gestured for them to join her which Lance and Hunk proved a thumbs up and nod to. But, before they sat down with Pidge they had to order some food. Hunk got a burger and Lance followed in Pidge's footsteps and got chicken tenders.   

"Hey Pidge, wassup?" Lance asked as he and Hunk say down in the booth.

"Oh nothing much, just enjoying the first day of school." she stated

"Ugh how can you enjoy school?" Lance groaned

"You just gotta have an interest in what you're being taught" Hunk answered for her 

"Anyway I was going to have you guys meet my friend a little later, but I see you guys had a crash course together." Pidge laughed 

Lanced raised an eyebrow at what Pidge just said, "What are you talking about?"

"That guy you ran into? That's my friend, Keith. He's running late to work, that's why he was in such a rush. He's a freshmen like us." Lance's eyes widened. Thank goodness for Pidge.

"Oh" was all Lance could say in response to this new information.

Keith, huh? Jeez old person haircut and name. Two fatal flaws, I guess. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp that's that.


End file.
